Mysterious Paths of Life
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Young Rukia Tallier, was forced from her home in Africa to be a live model in a museum in America. Being a loyal Fanfiction member with her own OC stars, makes her life worth living. But when this spunky girl has her life turned around in a huge and mysterious accident. She will have to rely on the hope and trust in her characters to set things right. Before it is all too late...


**Mysterious Paths of Life**

**Hello it's Songbird with a new story, I wanted to post this first chapter really quick as a pre-thing before the last few chapters of I nearly ran over my childhood idol. I'm probably gonna make a sequel of that one. Anyway I hope to have a short profile of the characters in this story on my profile page. So keep eyes out for that. I hope you enjoy this twisting tale.**

**Start**

"No, father! Please, save me; don't let them take me!" I cried.

"No, Rukia, please stay strong. I'm coming for you." My father choked out in his struggle.

"FATHER!" I screamed.

And just like that the white men from the land across the big blue sea had taken me.

**(The next morning)**

I sobbed for my poor father. He was my only family. Oh, I am sorry. My name is Rukia Tallier. I am from Africa, and am African American. These white men have taken all the young women from my tribe onto a big boat to go across the sea. It was very scary below deck and my people were getting sick. Many of them were crying for their families. I wanted to go home to my clan, now. I tried to get up but was held back by something around my ankle. I looked down. There was a thick black chain and cuff around my ankle and tied to the side of the boat. If I pulled a hole would form and my people would drown. They needed me to stay put this time. With a heavy heart I scanned the other passengers. The only one with their brave faces on was the two warrior women Arakie Web, and Mulanra Taven. I respected their will to keep strong.

**(A few hours into the night)**

I heard bars rattling. The sounds came from the connecting stairway. Soon, a man appeared. He looked like a rich Englishman. He had the long poufy black hair and curly mustache. He was dressed funny too. This was the twenty first century. Why did he look like an eccentric idiot?

"Hello my fine women, I am eccentric billionaire Francesco Fwuaswire. I have built a museum in America. All of you will be on display there. I decided, nobody wants boring wax models, when they can have the authentic reality. So you will be on display there. I bid you a well-meant goodbye." He said snobbishly.

"Of course he's an eccentric billionaire. But displays at a museum! He took us from our homes for that. We are people too you bumbling idiot!" I thought angrily.

But of course we were on our way to America. And we had no say to what happened after.

**(A few years later)**

"RUKIA, IT'S TIME TO SHINE! GET UP AND GET DRESSED WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES!" screamed Arakie.

"I AM UP, JUST LET ME FINISH UP A PROJECT." I hollered.

"_Finally, I'm almost finished with my story on fanfiction. Lance the hedgehog, Drakle, and Dimitri, will finally get there big break! Look out you Mobians; new heroes have risen to meet the challenge." _I thought excitedly.

Oh hi, I probably already said my name was Rukia Tallier. I am now fourteen and a not-so-proud member of The National Museum of Foreign Cultures. I was a real Model and spoken role in the African exhibit. I was also a huge fan of Fanfiction. My pen name was Moonlight Aroma. I was also the proud owner of Lance the Hedgehog, Dimitri Painer, and Drakle Rubaro. They're a team named Team Paladin. They are basically heroes of their time aside from sonic. Each of them have gifts and stuff but I'll tell you about it later. Right now I better take my position in the Exhibit! I rushed and made it just in time to the exhibit. Soon, I heard that familiar ring of the intercom.

"WELCOME ONE WELCOME ALL TO THE NMFC. I ENCOURAGE YOU TO TAKE PART AND WATCH OUR LIVE MODELS OF THE WONDEROUS WORLD. COME ONE COME ALL TO LEARN ABOUT OUR GRACIOUS WORLD OF THE ARTS! HAVE A NICE DAY." chimed the intercom.

That whole time I mimicked a chocking man while reciting the intercom's words; earning me a few giggles from the children and a few growls and glares from the older women. I smirked and bowed, pulling into position before the customers and students crowded into the African themed plaza. My plaza. A small child walked over to my exhibit and pressed the play button. I pulled outta position and walked up to greet the child.

"Hello little one, do you have a question?" I asked softly.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Well go ahead, I'm listening." I smiled.

"Do you guys dance at all? I mean like tribal dances and ceremonial rituals." She asked.

I stared at the girl. She looked about five years old and was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to know even half the words she just said. I looked from her to her mother.

"You have a very bright child, your methods are worthy of the gods themselves." I said to the mother.

"Well do you?" asked the mom. I bent down to the child.

"Yes we have a few ceremonial rituals we preformed back in Africa." I replied to her question.

"Can I see one?" She asked.

"I don't see why not!" I said with a smile. I turned to my people. "We have a small but bright child here asking for a ceremonial dance. I think we should give it to her. What do ya say?" I cheered.

"We would be honored young one." smiled Mulanra.

We circled around our authentic fire and began to chant and dance for the young child. She cheered and clapped for us. When we finished the dance I padded up to her.

"What did you think young one?" I asked with a smile.

"I think you were amazing." She smiled and then screamed.

I backed up. Then the ground began to shake violently. I trembled for this earthquake felt ominous. Just then a skylight beam fell from the ceiling behind me. I yelped with fear and scampered outta the way of another beam. But by then it was too late, I just fled into the path of another beam! Right before it hit a bright flash took hold and the screams became louder before becoming lost in the sifting lights. I screamed but it was drowned out by unearthly noises and sounds. Fearing for what I would see when it dimmed I shut my eyes tight. I could sense that the light had died but was afraid to what I'd find if I opened my eyes.

"Moonlight Aroma, I am honored to meet you." said a deep and velvety voice.

Upon hearing my pen name I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that I was outside. The second thing I noticed was the land that paralleled to my African homeland. The terrain spread for about a mile in every direction the stopped and became a lush green forest. The final thing I noticed was figure in front of me. I paled and nearly passed out. With a shaky breath I spoke.

"Lance?" I asked softly.

**Finish**

**Yayz, done with the first chappy. I hope you guys enjoy!**

** Ciao for now,**

** Songbird's Spirit O.o**


End file.
